Guys in White
The Guys in White are part of a secret government organization whose goal is to eliminate all ghosts and other paranormal beings on earth. The organization mainly focuses around two agents tasked on capturing Danny Phantom. Appearance & History First appeared in The Milltion Dollar Ghost, they came for the million dollar bounty positioned by Vlad Masters, but they failed to cash in. They had even failed with getting close enough to capture Danny Phantom. They returned as principle characters intent on capturing Danny Phantom in Double Cross my Heart, where they came close to discovering his secret identity, but mistakenly concluded that the new goth kid in school, Gregor, was the ghost boy. After their most recent confrontation with Danny Phantom, they ended up lying in the mud and in hot water from their commissioner. They return immediately in Reality Trip. In the beginning, they are seen questioning Freakshow about the Reality Gauntlet. They aren't suspicious until Freakshow winds up stealing the Gauntlet and activating it with the gems. After he escapes, they chase Freakshow to Casper High School, where they witness Danny Phantom's secret identity get revealed. Looking in order to catch Danny, the Guys In White pursue him and his friends all around the country, only to get outsmarted and outblasted at every turn. Defeated, they return to their headquarters. Later, Danny appears to deliver a captured Freakshow and erases their knowledge of his alter-ego's identity using the gauntlet to alter reality. They reappear in Eye for an Eye. They are first seen demolishing Vlad Masters mansion because they suspected that he was holding ghost contraband, thanks to an accusation done by Danny. After that, they are seen destroying Danny's room for the same reason, this time because of a revengeful Vlad, but they stop because Sam later claiming that they could do no such thing without the authorization of a warrant. They are later seen pulling down the Nasty Burger, courtesy of Vlad who bought it and claimed of more Ecto-Bestos. Afterwards, they catch ghosts that were rolling dices or robbing banks to prove Danny Phantom isn't needed, Danny suspects they were just staged though. They are finally seen sent once again by Vlad, who was already the mayor of Amity Park at this point, to hunt down Danny, after criticizing his apologies, but the ghost boy escapes. In the episode Livin' Large, they appear for the last time, and buy Fenton Works from the Fenton's, in an attempt to launch a missile into the Ghost Zone, thus destroying it, not knowing that it would also destroy the Earth. However, they don't do a good job at cracking the password to the portal, once even causing a domino effect that hurt multiple members of the group, causing one of them to ask "What, is this place haunted?", to which Sam had replied with "No, you guys are just happen to be very, very stupid." They are stopped by Danny Phantom, with the help of Johnny 13, Skulker, and Youngblood, when they launch a bolder into the portal, blocking the missile. They then conclude that the place is haunted, and exchange the place back to the Fentons, after running out of it screaming; they are shown to not care if a ghost is half-human or a child at best. Equipment It should be noted that the Guys in White are among the three most technologically advanced human factions in the show, likely because of government funding. Their equipment surpasses that of the Fenton's and possibly Vlad's. There technology includes but is not limited to: *'Invisibility Suit': they have an armor suit that gives then the same primary abilities of a ghost, fly, invisibility and intangibility. It also protect them from damage. *'Ecto-Weapons': The Guys in White have the widest array of ecto-weapons in the series. Some of their weapons can fire anti-ghost rays, some other can fire anti-ghost webs. *'Hidden Weapons: '''They have several spy-like weapons, that they hide within their clothes like: **Ghost weapons that look like appliances, until activated for example a pen. **'Cufflinks-saws': Cufflinks that turn into a giant-buzz saw on a pole. *'White Fang tracking device: Is a tracking device that they used in the episode Reality Trip to follow Danny across the country. Apparently they dislike the name. Transportation Among their weapons they have several vehicles that they use for hunting ghosts like: *'Planes and Jets: '''Their planes are equipped with: anti-ghost missiles and the White Fang Tracking Device. *'Tanks: Their tanks can fire anti-ghost missiles. *Cars *'''Jet packs: '''They use it to chase ghosts on the air. *A device that temporally weakens a ghost, that looks like a blue glowing circuitry board. Gallery Danny Phantom 38 387.jpg Danny Phantom 19 099.jpg Danny Phantom 19 100.jpg Danny Phantom 19 101.jpg Danny Phantom 47 422.jpg Danny Phantom 37 326.jpg Danny Phantom 37 352.jpg Danny Phantom 41 017.jpg Danny Phantom 39 391.jpg Danny Phantom 39 177.jpg Danny Phantom 41 027.jpg Danny Phantom 39 144.jpg Danny Phantom 41 108.jpg Danny Phantom 39 115.jpg Danny Phantom 19 204.jpg Danny Phantom 19 209.jpg Danny Phantom 37 135.jpg Danny Phantom 39 381.jpg Danny Phantom 47 378.jpg Danny Phantom 39 322.jpg Danny Phantom 47 160.jpg Trivia *They are a parody of the Men in Black. *They have a tracking device called "White Fang" and apparently they dislike the name. *Like Valerie, the Guys in White are more or less anti-heroes as opposed to being villains. They have no ambitions for world domination or control over the Ghost Zone, although the fact that they want to destroy all ghosts in existence- regardless of whether the ghosts in question are actually dangerous in the first place- makes them dangerous enough. They also can put innocent people in danger with their zealous natures. For example, in Double Cross My Heart, they fired missiles into an area full of high school students. They also seem to have a lack of respect for the rules they are supposed to be enforcing, as seen in "Eye for an Eye", when they destroyed the Masters mansion because of a tip, and tried to do the same to Fenton works before Sam pointed out they needed a warrant. *They resemble the government agency M.E.R.F from Fairly Oddparents: Wishology 1 and 3. *According to their ectoplasmic scale Danny is atleast a level 20 of power. *According to their ectoplasmic scale Sam is atleast a level 100 of power at best. Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Federal Agents Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters